Accelerometers are often packaged by bonding silicon wafers together wherein a first wafer contains a thin membrane supporting a proof mass and two capping wafers, one on top and one at the bottom which have cavities formed therein to accommodate and restrict movement of the proof mass and provide damping during operation of the accelerometer. The bottom wafer also has holes etched through the wafer or channels formed therein extending from opposed sides of the wafer and communicating with the cavity. After the first and the bottom wafer have been bonded together, plasma etching is utilized for freeing and suspending the proof mass. During the etching step, if there were no vent path between bonded wafers the thin membrane ruptures due to the presence of gases trapped during the bonding process. With a vent path, the gases are vented through the channels or through the holes and out of the wafers. The channels must thereafter be sealed to avoid contaminants getting into the cavity. Some prior sealing method may result in the sealing material entering the cavity and obstructing the movement of the proof mass. Thus, there has been a need for a method of making and reliably sealing an accelerometer so that the sealing material does not obstruct the movement of the proof mass.